Confess
by Dandielion
Summary: Alexis and Jaden confess their feelings for each other.


Syrus Truesdale was walking back to his dorm slowly. But he didn't make it that far because he heard someone crying from nearby. Syrus looked around. "Hello?" He asked. There was no answer, just crying. Syrus sighed and began following the crying noises. "Listen whoever you are, I'm coming," Syrus said, as he approached a big rock. He looked behind it and found Alexis curled up into a ball crying her eyes out. Syrus gasped. "Oh Alexis, you're crying!" Syrus sat down next to her. "What hurts? What's the matter?" Syrus asked worriedly. Alexis quickly wiped her tears away and glared at him.

"I'm not crying! Don't be silly, I never cry," Alexis told him.

"What about the time when you found your brother?" Syrus asked. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Tears of joy," Alexis told him.

"But this time…its tears of sadness, right?" Syrus asked. Alexis went silent and looked away from him. "Tell me what's wrong, I promise I won't tell anyone," Syrus told her. Alexis sighed and looked at him.

"You really promise?" Alexis asked. Syrus nodded.

"Absolutely," Syrus answered. Alexis took a deep breath before talking.

"I love Jaden," Alexis admitted with a blush. Syrus nodded. "Aren't you surprised?" Alexis asked.

"Nope, I knew it all along," Syrus replied.

"Right. Anyway, I…I was thinking about the future. Jaden doesn't even notice that I love him at all. I mean, he didn't even know what fiancée meant! So in the future when we all leave the academy Jaden will never know how I felt about him," Alexis finished, as tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away but more kept coming. Syrus sighed and gave her a hug, Alexis was surprised at first but returned the hug.

"What the heck is going on here?" Chazz walked up to them. Alexis and Syrus let go of each other and looked up at Chazz blushing.

"Nothing is going on!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah, nothing is going on, Chazz," Alexis told him, as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you crying?" Chazz asked, as he stared at her. Alexis glared at him and stood up.

"I don't cry, Chazz," Alexis said, as she helped Syrus up.

"Whatever, you don't have t get all crazy about it," Chazz said, as he turned away. After that he walked off angrily. Syrus looked at Alexis.

"You know…Chazz loves you," Syrus told her.

"He's gross, I love Jaden, not him," Alexis told him firmly. Syrus nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to help you. I'll ask Jaden if he feels the same way about you," Syrus told her.

"Fine, but don't tell him that I love him," Alexis said then walked away. Syrus then ran off to his dorm.

When he got there Jaden was messing around with his deck. Syrus smiled at him. "Hey, Jaden," Syrus said, as he sat down next to him.

"Hi, Sy. What's up?" Jaden asked, as he continued to mess with his deck. Syrus swallowed nervously.

"Um…well…uh…do you like Alexis?" Syrus asked. Jaden looked at him.

"Of course I do, she's my friend," Jaden replied with a smile.

"That's not what I meant, Jay," Syrus sighed.

"Huh? Then what do you mean???" Jaden asked looking puzzled.

"Do you love Alexis?" Syrus asked then covered his mouth with his hands, feeling ashamed that he asked such a question. Jaden blinked a few times.

"Sure, I love all my friends," Jaden answered. Syrus slapped his forehead in disbelief. Was Jaen stupid?

"That's not what I meant!" Syrus shouted making Jaden drop all of his cards. "Sorry," Syrus said, as he helped Jaden pick them up.

"That's alright, Sy," Jaden told him.

"Do you want to kiss Alexis' lips, hug her tightly, and tell her that you love her every day?" Syrus asked, as he blushed in embarrassment.

"What kind of questions are those? W-why would you ask me that?" Jaden asked, as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Syrus grinned when he saw the blush on Jaden's cheeks.

"You do want to kiss her! You love her with all your heart, Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed, making Jaden blush even more.

"Sy, would you keep it down a little?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis really loves you, Jaden. She was even crying because she thought that you didn't notice her feelings for you!" Syrus told him.

"…" Jaden was speechless.

"Go on and tell her you feel the same way," Syrus demanded. Jaden shook his head.

"I can't!" Jaden said.

"You can!" Syrus told him. Jaden hesitated for a moment then quickly left to find Alexis.

Jaden found Alexis in front of the Obelisk Blue dorm. She was just standing there looking a little depressed. "Alexis…" Jaden walked up to her nervously. Alexis jumped then looked at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Alexis shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," Jaden apologized.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked. Jaden began blushing a little.

"Well…uh…Syrus told me," Jaden said shyly.

"Told you what?" Alexis asked, as she blushed. She was getting really nervous.

"That you love me," Jaden replied. "Is that true?"

"…um…" Alexis looked away.

"I love you too," Jaden told her. Alexis got so shocked that she almost fainted. Jaden loved her for real? Alexis turned away, as she blushed furiously.

"I have to go," Alexis was about to walk away but Jaden caught her arm.

"Wait. Don't go yet. I want to do something first. I've seen people do this in movies a lot of times before," Jaden leaned forward and slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers. Alexis couldn't believe what Jaden was doing. He was actually kissing her! She felt her heart beat increase. Her arms felt like jell-o and she felt weak at the knees. When Jaden pulled away he was blushing madly. "I-I don't know how long the kiss is supposed to be and I don't know if I kissed you right…" Jaden said with a shaky voice. His hands were trembling a little.

"You did it just fine…" Alexis continued to blush furiously. Jaden smiled a little.

"Then…can I kiss you again?" Jaden asked. Alexis nodded, as she felt her heart beat increase again. Jaden leaned forward again and kissed her lips. After that he slowly slipped his arms around her waist. Alexis closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck shakily. When they parted they didn't let go of each other. Jaden kissed her cheek. "I love you," He said, as he blushed even more.

"I love you too," Alexis breathed, as she also blushed even more. Jaden then let go of her and shyly took her hand.

"Do you want to…do something together," He asked.

"S-sure," Alexis answered. After that they both walked away hand in hand.

Syrus was just getting ready for bed when Jaden walked in. Syrus looked at him. "Jaden, I was worried. You were gone for hours!" Syrus exclaimed worried about his best friend. Jaden walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Sorry, Sy," Jaden told him.

"So…how did it go?" Syrus asked. Jaden smiled.

"It went great…Alexis and I shared two kisses today. M-my arms and legs still feel like jell-o," Jaden replied, as his cheeks turned red. Syrus smiled widely.

"Good for you," He said. Jaden nodded.

"Thanks, Sy,"

THE END


End file.
